Your mine
by salllzy
Summary: Harry had been in love with Kol for years, since they had been human together. But things changed and twisted, eventually he left them they didn't want him. Mikael had been chasing Klaus for years, he had two reasons to kill Klaus and take back what was his. But 100 years of living alone on a private island and with no emotion will Harry want them?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer- I don't Own Harry Potter or vampire dairies **

**Authors note- this is a oneshot I was messing around and this is what came about. **

* * *

He had waited years for this, he had spent years wanting to die, they had shattered his heart and stomped on it. He had loved Kol, but Kol hadn't been able to love him back and that had been fine but still, he had called them all family.

Ever since they were human.

Klaus, Elijah and Finn were the older brothers that he had wanted and needed. Rebekah was his little sister that he could dote on, the one who would bring him flowers.

But Kol?

He loved him, he knew that Kol had became unstable. It was easy enough to see it had been shortly after Elijah had struck him, they had been fighting over Katerina. The details were fuzzy to him, but the only thing he could remember was that Elijah slapped him. Hit him so hard that his cheek bone had shattered and his jaw had broke.

If it hadn't been for Kol and Finn he would of left, he should of left.

Rebekah had changed, he had seen it but the degrading remarks that she made about him cut him deep. It was like she didn't care anymore. Klaus had been the one he could of went to but he was obsessed with breaking the curse, he didn't have time to 'play human' as he called it. Elijah had refused to look at him, most of the time he pretended that he didn't exist.

Finn had tried to help him, bless his soul he did. But Finn had his own problems, Finn was a ripper. He couldn't control his blood lust and he killed people left and right, it had been left to him, Kol had found the whole thing amusing.

They all had in their own little ways. All but Harry.

That was the name he went by those days, and it hadn't changed much. They had enjoyed the way that they had run around in fear and terror, eventually it had gotten to much Harry and Finn had fought. It had been long and bloody, Kol and Klaus had cheered the two on. Rebekah had just stood there and watched with disdain, Elijah had shook his head and had his best disappointed look on.

Finn had won, and it was not due to his age or skill. He had hold of Harry's heart, his undead heart, and for a brief moment Harry had thought that he would of killed him. He had seen it in Finn's eyes he wanted him dead, he would of killed him and he wouldn't of cared about the consequences.

"Brother."

It was Elijah, moral and noble Elijah the one that everyone thought he could do no wrong, but Harry knew. He had seen the monster underneath Elijah's face, he had seen it when he had slapped him.

"Finn let him go."

That was Kol, or was it Klaus?

He couldn't tell, the grip on his heart was painful and the way that Finn tugged at it. It did care, Finn would kill him and then he could be free, free of a family that did love him. Free of a unrequited love.

Finn went flying off him as Klaus and Kol wrestled him to the ground, he was wrapped up in Elijah's arms. Did he really think that he had forgiven him?

He didn't, he couldn't it. He had allowed them to walk all over him, they said he was family and then the next he was been thrown aside. He broke free of Elijah's hold, he didn't need to turn around to see the shock on his face, he walked to both Klaus and Kol and threw them off. He looked at Finn, he could see the tiredness in his eyes the way that he held himself. He knew that he wasn't the only one tired, that Finn wanted it all to end as well. That he wanted to be able to sleep a real nights sleep without worrying, but still Finn had Sage.

"Finn, look at me."

Those tired eyes fell onto him and Harry knew that if it hadn't of been for him and Sage, Finn would of tired to kill himself years ago. Sage came running up the path, harry moved out of the way as he let the two hug, he didn't dare look at Kol. He knew that it would never be returned, that Kol would only see him as a brother.

And he was happy with that.

He stayed with them, but things had changed. Klaus had daggered Finn, Harry had watched as he was daggered, he didn't understand what he had did wrong. It should have been him daggered not Finn, it shouldn't of been Finn.

Then was Kol, Mikael had been chasing them. He had found them in New Orleans, Klaus had been forced to dagger him to keep safe. He knew that Mikael wouldn't hesitate to torture Kol, he would use Kol against him. Thy had ran for years, they had mourned the lose of Marcellus.

He had tried to speak to Klaus about it once, he had tired to help the one he had called big brother. Klaus had staked him.

"You are no longer welcome with us, leave."

So he did, he left. They didn't want him, it was clear that they had never wanted him. That they ere never a family, that he was only a burden to them. His heart broke, it had shattered into a million pieces.

He fled to Hawaii, he had some people who he could call friends, or he thought he did. He had spent, the next few years bouncing around, he didn't go back to America. He didn't dare to, they had no idea if he was alive or not, Harry had the feeling that they didn't care.

He had been living on his own island, it was private and no one knew where it was. No one but him, and he liked it like that. So here he was sat on a beach, the sun was shining down and the waves were gently lapping at the sand. His book was laid open on his lap.

"So this is where you have been."

Fear and shock began to make its way through his veins, there stood a few feet away from him was the people he had once called family, the ones that had once held his heart. But not anymore, he looked at them the way that they were dressed they reminded him of nobles.

"What do you want?"

This wasn't what they were expecting, they had thought that he would of ran to them, hugged them. Not this cold indifference, it wasn't him. It couldn't be. Ester took a step forwards as Harry's eyes landed on her

"Please, come home with us."

"No."

It was spoken so coldly, they had been surprised that there hadn't been ice coming from his words, he hadn't even bothered to remove his sunglasses. He hadn't even bothered to look at them, Finn stepped forwards.

"Brother please."

A reaction, a hand came to the sunglasses as if he was going to take them off as Harry stood up. Before they had chance to react Harry had rushed over and pulled Finn in for a hug, Finn embraced him back, then he spotted Sage. A small twitch of the lips that was all he would allow. Sage walked forwards and looked at him

"Harry."

He tilted his head to her

"Sage."

He then turned around and left, there was no goodbye. He ha just left them there on the beach, Ester took another step forwards. She had seen what had happened, seen what had gone wrong. She may of regretted turning her family into monsters and allowing them to live so long and kill so many, but Harry, he had never deserved what they had done to him.

Mikael had left him alone, she didn't know why. No that was wrong she knew why, Mikael loved him, he had always loved him. From the moment that he had came into their home, she had been angry at first. She had been so angry she had threatened him, she had even refused to feed Harry but he had been used to it.

She had felt guilty for days, over it. Mikael had been furious with her.

Then Harry had fallen in love with Kol, and she knew that it would end in disaster. She had been proven right, his heart had been broken and he had left. He had been thrown away like a old newspaper.

But she still had to try, she needed to help him. Try and heal him some how, take away his hurt, his pain.

Mikael had watched as he had walked away, he had turned into something that was other worldly. He couldn't deny that he was in love with him and had been for years, then Ester had found out, they had fought. Long and hard, she had even in spite refused to feed Harry. The anger that he had felt that night was immense, but when Harry said that it was fine, that he was used to it. Made something snap inside of him, he didn't know how or why but it had.

Harry had been so careful as a child, and as a teen. No one had ever seen him undressed, he was awake before everyone, dressed and out before Mikael and Ester had woken. He would come back with a deer slung over his shoulders and a smile on his face. He was always the last to go to bed, when everyone was asleep and no one could see him get changed.

But still that had been when the world was simpler, when all they worried about was the hunt and the next meal. But then there was the werewolves as well, they made life hard by hunting and killing everything.

Mikael shook his head, he couldn't dwell on the past. He looked at Ester who had became a sister to him, their love had long since died out for each other. They were all still stood on the beach, they hadn't moved.

But still they knew were harry was now, and as such they could keep coming back and trying, Mikael had read the reports that had been given to Klaus and Elijah, Harry hadn't left the island in a 100 years. He hadn't made contact with them, and he knew whose fault it was, he knew who to blame.

But he couldn't just blame, Elijah, Klaus, Kol and Rebekah. He was to blame as well, he knew that.

Harry came back and looked at them

"Still here?"

His green eyes that had been so full of life and love were dead. Elijah took a step forwards

"You turned it off."

That was why he hadn't taken them off, why he didn't want them to see his eyes, he didn't have his emotions on, he didn't care and didn't feel. They didn't know what to do, as Harry picked up his stuff and left them for a second time, this time his cold dead eyes had looked at them. Drilled hole into their souls, they didn't know what to do or how they were going to fix it, that was if they could.

Mikael looked at where Harry had been stood, he would get back what was his. He would get back his Harry and kill anyone that stood in his way. After all Harry had been Mikael's since he had first seen him he just hadn't known it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter or vampire dairies, nor do I make money off this story. **

**Authors note- This is to help clear up any confusion that the first chapter made. **

* * *

Harry had a secret, it was well kept and close to his heart he hadn't let anyone know about it he couldn't. Not after the first time.

He had been so young when he had been caught and put in a camp, humans that wanted supernatural creatures as pets, toys and play things. He had seen some of the most kindest and sweetest people he had known be reduced to mindless animals that killed and raped for fun, that did what they had to, to survive.

But he had been so lucky when he had been bought he had been to young for what his so called 'master' really wanted him for, a sex slave.

Nymphs were one of the most fertile creatures on the planet, they could get pregnant from nearly anything from sprites and elves to vampires and wendigos. It didn't matter not to a nymph, they had married all sorts or creatures and gender didn't matter either.

So long as the sex was consensual then the nymph would get pregnant, a small fact that many people didn't know.

Then he had killed the man who had owned him it had been easy, he had switched his lavender tea for Belladonna. He hadn't been able to tell the difference between the two and he had drank it. He was dead before the night had even began.

He had fled before anyone had chance to make the connection, that It had been him who had poisoned him, he had ran until he came to a ship. It had been so easy for him to climb aboard and hid amongst the cargo, he was small enough that they didn't see him.

He went days without food because he didn't want to make them suspicious, if the food had disappeared he knew that he would have been found. Then he would have been thrown overboard like many of them were known to do.

When they had hit land the new world, as it had been known. He fled the ship, he ran through the trees and made himself a home. He could fish, it was easy for him he could also swim not very well but enough that he could easily catch things that floated in the river.

But then he had met her, Ester. She had been out looking for herbs, she had seen him and he had ran. He hid in his little cave hoping that she would leave him alone that she wouldn't find him

It had been to much to ask for, she had came back with a tall man. He had dark blonde hair and blue eyes, but it wasn't just them two there had been others with them.

He didn't stay long to look at them he had seen her and fled, his small stature making it easy to avoid their hands as they tired to grab him. He had ran for days, hid in every cave and place that he knew, but it still hadn't been enough. They caught him not even three weeks later.

They had taken him in, something that he was sure that they wouldn't do if they knew what he was after all he was worth a large amount of gold. Things had been good for him, he had a family something that was strange to him. When he finally let himself feel something Henrik died.

It was the beginning of the end he knew it, and he was right Ester had turned them into vampires.

He had smiled and Henrik had died.

The next time was concern, he tired to tell Elijah that he was worried about Katerina that she wasn't what she looked like. Elijah had hit him.

He had been concerned and got hit for it.

The final time had been shortly after Marcellus had died, he was mourning with Klaus. Marcellus had been like a brother to him, he had loved the younger vampire. He had tried to comfort Klaus but got stake for his troubles.

He had tired to comfort and he had got staked.

He had learned that when he felt emotions or allowed himself to feel that bad things would happen, so he bought and island and locked himself away on it. He didn't allow himself to live, just merely exist. If he could do this then people would be safe, no one would get hurt or die.

What he didn't realize that it was him that had gotten hurt each time, each time he had felt something it had been him that had been hurt.

Things had been good for 100 years he had existed, but he wasn't whole. He couldn't be not with his attempts to stop himself from feeling, to stop himself form been alive.

Then after a 100 years of merely existing they had walked back into his life, making his emotions come back. When he had hugged Finn it had been a moment of weakness, Finn had been his brother. The only one that had never hurt him, yes they had fought all them years ago. But that was because Finn couldn't control his bloodlust and seen Harry as a threat.

They had expected him to forgive them, he couldn't. He wanted to so much but he just couldn't, Elijah had broken his promise he had sworn that he would never hit him.

Ester had sworn that she would never do anything to make him feel different that he was still a part of their family, she turned him into a nymph vampire hybrid. She made him feel like a monster, like he shouldn't be alive.

Klaus had told him that he would never turn him away, he had stake him and told him to leave. He had made him feel unloved and a burden, like they had only been caring for him because their parents were.

They had chipped away at him for years, he had thought that they had loved him and cared for him. But he had been wrong so very wrong.

Now here they were on his island, trying to 'make peace' he wanted them gone. He didn't need them anymore, he couldn't!

"Harry."

He turned around and looked at Finn, he wanted to feel something, anything but he didn't dare to.

"Finn."

He knew what he wanted, he could see it in his eyes. The way that Finn looked at him, asking him if he would come back with him. Leave his island, his home.

"Will you come back?"

Harry opened the door to the only building on the island, he looked at Finn and shook his head

"I cant, Finn. It is best if I stay here."

Before Finn had a chance to say anything the door was closed and locked, Finn stared at the door for several minutes. He needed and wanted his brother back, he had missed him. The way that he would laugh and when the thunder storms hit hide in his bed, cuddle up to him.

Slowly Finn left the small cottage, he looked back at it once more and sighed. He walked to the beach were they were all waiting, he looked at his mothers hopeful face and shook his head.

Her face fell, he couldn't blame her. He really couldn't because without Harry their family wasn't complete, they needed him to make them whole. But how could he?

He was so broken, his heart had been torn out and stomped on. Finn looked at three of them and anger surged through is veins, how he wanted to kill them. They had hurt him so badly and yet they denied it!

But they had forgotten he had been there when Elijah had hit Harry, he had seen the effects after they had became vampires Harry would hide in his bed and cry. He had been daggered when Marcellus had died, so he didn't know much about what had happened and he knew that if he did he would kill them family or not, he looked back in the direction of the little cottage.

"I am staying."

They looked at him with wide eyes, they had never thought that he would stay that he would be willing to stay on the island with Harry. But Finn would because harry was his family, he may not of been born into it but he was still his little brother. Finn cast them all a glance and walked away, a small smile tugging at his lips.


End file.
